1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock system and to a key for such a lock system.
2. Prior Art
Lock systems of this generic type are generally known. As a rule, they have a great number of hierarchically arranged flat keys, with which a correspondingly large number of lock cylinders can be actuated. The keys are flat keys of the kind known for instance from German Patent 3 021 334 of the present applicant. That patent also discloses that the number of locking actions can be increased substantially by means of bores having a plurality of control faces and corresponding tumblers. The number of locking variants can be increased by other provisions, for instance by a linear shift in the bore pattern.